


Anxiety

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [71]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 71 - "I've got you."
Relationships: Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood
Series: Drabble Collection [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 5





	Anxiety

Zack got a bit too nervous, sometimes.

It was funny, because he was used to the life-threatening adventures with Milo by this point, it barely got to him.

But other, simpler things, like even a bad grade when he had expected a better one?

They... we're complicated.

"Are you okay?" Milo asked, though Zack thought he already knew the answer.

"It'll pass," Zack said.

Milo nodded, but sat next to Zack anyway, already taking a snack out of his backpack.

"I've got you," Milo said, offering Zack the snack.

Zack took it, his hands already shaking a bit less.

"Thanks."


End file.
